


A x Hot x Day

by HanaKaicho



Series: Leopika Week 2016 [5]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Leopika Week 2016, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaKaicho/pseuds/HanaKaicho
Summary: Leorio was staring. He knew it. Couldn't take his eyes off of his boyfriend who he was pretty sure either already had noticed or would notice soon.Kurapika had noticed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's day four of Leopika Week! I kept teetering back and forth on how to rate this here on AO3 but I ended up determining it got a little too explicitly steamy for a Teen rating lolol The prompt was Scarlet/Passions [ie. doing/sharing something they enjoy, something they feel intensely/a drive over/about, etc]. I decided to pick each other for something they feel intensely about :3
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Get it together, man.  _ Leorio scolded himself.

It was a particularly hot summer day and he and Kurapika were mostly stripped down and Kurapika was lazily sucking a popsicle, sliding it in and out of his mouth and licking the parts where it started to melt and run.

Right around now there were three things as red as that popsicle: Kurapika's lips, Kurapika's tongue, and Leorio's face. His face felt hot and he felt a twitch in his pants as Kurapika made a suckling noise.

Leorio was staring. He knew it. Couldn't take his eyes off of his boyfriend who he was pretty sure either already had noticed or would notice soon. But how could he? With Kurapika showing that popsicle so much attention. Licking it and sucking it just the way Kurapika would do for Leorio. The visual simulation was brutal and the added sounds were torture.

Kurapika  _ had _ noticed. The suckling noise had been entirely intentional and now he was carefully watching how bothered Leorio was getting without looking at him. Leorio was starting to squirm in his seat. Watching his boyfriend get so heated was starting to excite Kurapika too as he felt a tingling heat build between his legs.

As Leorio stared, Kurapika slowly shifted his gaze towards Leorio. They locked eyes and Kurapika's were burning scarlet as he opened his mouth and bit down on the popsicle.

Leorio jumped, considering whether or not he had better start running as Kurapika stalked over to where he was sitting and stood in front of him.

Kurapika knelt down onto the couch, straddling Leorio's lap. He removed the rest of the popsicle from its stick and cast the stick behind himself as he swallowed the cherry flavored ice.

“That red on your face isn't just because of the weather,” Kurapika said.

“Of course not,” Leorio grunted. “It's because I've got such a hot man so close to me.”

“Would you like him a little closer?” Kurapika asked, rolling his hips down into Leorio's.

“No complaints here.”

They locked lips and Leorio tasted the cherry flavoring on Kurapika's breath. They held onto each other tightly as they kissed and each occasionally pushed into the other with one part of their body or another.

Quickly though, both of them were dripping with sweat from the hot weather and they pulled apart. They panted a little and fanned themselves for a moment.

“Shower?” Kurapika suggested.

“Shower,” Leorio agreed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! Comments! Please! Validate new! Give me attention! I love you! I'll cry your username on a piece of paper and frame it. Also please read my other fics! :D
> 
> As always, please feel free to say hi on tumblr where I'm patch-of-shore!
> 
> You can now also support me on Ko-fi if you really liked it! [Support me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A3542089)


End file.
